Pac-Yang
by Yangblee
Summary: Yang has managed to convince Blake to dress up for Halloween. She has something in mind.


"How long it will take you, Yang?"

The dark-haired girl asked, holding a book in her hands. Relaxed in her bed, the wait was disturbing her. It seemed like her partner was getting dressed and it was taking too much time.

"And why are you in the bathroom, anyway? It wouldn't be the first time I see you, you know?" A slight blush appeared across her face. "You can change your clothes here."

"I'm almost done, kitty cat, miss me a little more!"

Letting out a sigh, Blake opened the book, smelling that characteristic aroma. She truly loved the scent of new books. Even if she couldn't describe it properly, it felt like a mixture of ink and wood.

She doesn't know how her girlfriend convinced her to dress up for Halloween, a day when you pretend to be evil and get candies thanks to blackmail little children, but right now, it didn't care.

Blake took a look to the clock. It was late. The whole city would be sleeping by the time Yang was done. Why was she being so slow getting dressed while the faunus did it already? Maybe her costume was easier but that doesn't mean the blonde had the right to make her wait longer than when she combs her hair.

Blake was wearing something similar to a loose blanket, covering the trunk of her body. Two small eyes drawn at chest level made her costume look somewhat childish. Her ghost dress definitely wasn't the best costume ever but it'll shelter her from the cold, besides Yang's natural warm.

Tired of waiting, Blake slipped her book aside, casting a look at the bathroom's door.

"Really, Yang, what's happening there? It's been more than an hour!"

"Just wait a little...I'm trying to…"

The blonde seemed shortness of breath and suddenly she cried out with a sharp sudden pain.

Blake didn't know what was happening over there so she got up and stepped forward until she was able to put her hand over the doorknob, expecting to solve her doubts.

"Are you okay?" Her voice sounded worried. "Yang, if you need help I can just..."

Opening the door slightly and barely having a view of the bath, a weight pushed the door back, making Blake flinch.

"It's okay! Don't enter! I'm done, sweetie!" The brawler shouted, trying to appease her girlfriend.

Blake stepped back, waiting, until the blonde appeared. Slowly opening the door and leaving the room which she had stirred up minutes ago, empty, she showed herself. The faunus didn't want to imagine how they would clean it later, not now. Blake blinked and felt how her own chin dropped due to the girl she had in front of her eyes.

"What are you... wearing?"

Despite it was Halloween and despite the body the blonde had, she was wearing an orbed loose fabric around her whole body, hiding her good shape, letting her arms, feet and head the only thing out of the costume. It seemed that Yang improvised it since it was a flat suit, no matter the side from where you looked at it and regardless how the original was.

"I'm sexy, am I not?"

Yang asked something she knew her girlfriend couldn't deny and it was confirmed when Blake nodded slightly.

"But I don't know how you look right now..." Blake stared at her partner. "Oh, Yang, what are you wearing?"

"I'm Pac-Man, Blakey! Haven't you ever played?"

"Of course I played it! But I thought today was Halloween and…well, you're not really scary. You seem a piece of sun."

The blonde laughed a bit and made her mind go dizzy. At this point Blake didn't care what she was wearing as long as her girlfriend kept smiling like this for the rest of the night.

"I think I can handle not getting candies today. Your trick or treat won't work if you're a sun, anyway."

The faunus girl encircled her arms around the blonde's neck, pecking her cheek with her lips, softly, getting a narrow smile from who was driving her crazy.

"Don't you get it yet, kitty cat?" Yang arched an eyebrow. "I'm not planning on blackmail children tonight. Right now I'm dressing as a Pac-Man and you..."

Blake stared at herself, noticing what was the point of the girl who was wrapping now her arms around her waist, melting her with her warm.

"And I'm dressing as a ghost." Added sheepishly the faunus.

"Point for Belladonna!" The blonde showed a sly smirk, staring at her girlfriend's gaze. "I thought that instead of scare you, I could do the same Pac-Man does on the real game and…" She cleared her throat. "Eat. You. Up." Yang dragged those words, emphasizing them while pecking her partner's nose with her index finger, playfully.

Yang approached at her lips. The sense of her warm breath against her teeth, made her feel how her beats turned into the usual rhythm they used to when she was so close to Blake. Yang could feel pure bliss in her heart.

She noticed a slight blush on Blake's cheeks as she started cutting the distance between them. The way her heart was pounding delighted her, not being able to stop her grin.

"Hey, kitty cat."

The faunus brushed her lips against her girlfriend's, hasty, foolish, demanding attention.

"I really need to eat you. I must be Yangry." Sentenced the blonde bringing herself closer, finally kissing her, softly, ecstatic, throwing a chill through her spine.

None of them cared about Halloween or candies anymore. They had something sweeter.


End file.
